


Carnations

by Niconikson



Series: The Sweet life of Baek and Yeol [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekChen Are BFFS, Beautiful Baekhyun, Comedy, Florish Baekhyun, Fluff just full of fluff, M/M, Yeol is A WHIPPED MAN, producer chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconikson/pseuds/Niconikson
Summary: If it wasn't for his mother's set up dates, he wouldn't meet the love of his life. A story where Baekhyun is a florist and Chanyeol is done with life.





	Carnations

 

  
  
  
  
Chanyeol woke up by the loud banging on his front door. It was Sunday, who in the right mind would disturb him on a Sunday morning? God created the world in 7 days, the 6th day was the day he finished and on the 7th he declared it as the rest day. So hypothetically speaking, Sunday's are holy because it was meant for all living things to rest for the day. Who dared to go against such a holy day? shame on them, shame on –Oh wait, its his mom.   
  
  
  
" Chan— What the hell are you wearing?! Aish This kid of mine! Do you not remember what day it is?!" His mom roared. Chanyeol visibly flinched when his mother's voice echoed through the corners of his apartment. He dared to look at his clock hanging from the ceiling and looked at his pissed off mother.   
  
  
" Its Sunday? and its 6:38? in the morning.... Seriously Mom, do you not understand the concept of Sunday especially for a guy that works 24/7 inside a coped up studio, running on some lines, recording and then editing them after. My eyes needs to shut down for 12 hours Max" Chanyeol groans, stepping aside to let his ranting mother in.   
  
But before Chanyeol could even get an answer verbally, he got one physically. With her Gucci bag smacking the living life off Chanyeol's head.    
  
  
  
" Aish! Pabo!" Chanyeol yelps when his mother started attacking him with her bag, what the hell is inside that thing? rocks? " YOU HAVE A DATE TODAY! DID I NOT TELL YOU TWO DAYS AGO?! YOU ARE MEETING THE CEO'S DAUGHTER THAT I HAD TO BEG FOR YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL KID!"   
  
  
Chanyeol whines, Pouting " Mom for the last time, I’m not interested on dat—"  
  
  
" I DID NOT GAVE BIRTH TO A CARDBOARD TREE! I EXPECT GRANDCHILDRENS AROUND YOUR AGE AND IM NOT GETTING YOUNGER HERE!"   
  
  
" Chill Mother! Damn who pissed on your oatmeal to bash on me on th—"   
  
  
" Can you not process why I’m mad at you?! You have a date! AND You're running late on that! BE A MAN AND GO AND BUY HER FLOWERS TO APOLOGISE"   
  
  
" What?! I’m not Goi— Aish Mom! Ouch! Fine Fine! I’m going!"  
  
  
" Wear slacks and the blue dress shirt I bought for you!"   
  
  
" But its like 39 deg— Ouch! Okay! Okay! Chill! Fine!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dara_ _  
  
    Its Okay Chanyeol shi :) I already ordered some pasta for us to enjoy. I heard from your mother that you love it, if you don’t mind_  
  
  
  
  
  
          She's a sweet girl, yeah. But Like Chanyeol said. He wasn’t into dating, Going steady or giving someone commitment, everything was pure hassle and distraction from his work. He prefers one time big time rather than lay low hang down by a leash. But being the only son in the family he was expected of great things from his parents, like kids. His father have been rambling about marriage and his mom about grandchildren. He was just 24? what’s the rush on that anyway. This was like the 13th(? he kinda lost count after that one dinner where he got his coat set on fire by his  _date_ ) that his mother had arrange for him.   
  
But no matter how annoying his mom is, he dearly loves the woman and shall do anything to make her happy. But right now he was running late. and He needs to pick up some flowers for his date.   
  
Like real fast.  
  
  
And with the gods on his side, on the way to the restaurant, he spotted a flower shop in a heartbeat. He doesn’t care if he was parking on a non parking space, buying a bouquet of flowers doesn’t take time so he better just hurry the fuck up and be done with this. The shop was very pretty and looked rather homey, sending a refreshing vibe to however passes by. It didn’t looked like those one of those flower shop that had cut flowers ready, no everything was beyond fresh from the pot. Surprisingly impressive.   
  
  
Chanyeol whistles as he goes thru the small jungle around the shop and made his way to where the entrance door was. As he pushed it open, the bells jingled. If the outside was stunning, it was more gorgeous inside. The place was air-conditioned, and the smell of lavender engulfed his senses making him hum in delight. Inside was decorated with different various of flowers, absolutely impressive. It must be very famous. He was about to look around for the perfect bouquet when he slipped.   
  
  
  
A loud scream was heard when he fell on his back.   
  
  
" Holy shit!" Yes, Chanyeol will agree with however said that. " Dude! What the hell?!" Yes... Chanyeol agrees with feelings. But then when the numbing subdued, he felt something wet on his entire back and butt.  _Oh Jesus Christ please don’t tell me it—_  
  
  
  
" yes... You slipped on a puddle dear customer" the voice said, making Chanyeol groan in frustration. He pushes himself up with his elbows and smack the helping hand that was over him. " Aye, I’m trying to help man, No need to be rude.."   
  
  
  
" I don’t fucking need help. This is violating the service you guys uphold. If the floor was wet, wasn’t it obvious to put a wet floor sign in the first place? to avoid any disasters like this?" Chanyeol growls, his dress shirt soaking wet and his was ass getting cold. " I want to sue. I’m suing this place I fucking swear."   
      
  
  
He lifts his head up to look whoever caused this. The man looked around his age, handsome yes. The curve on the latter's lips was attractive you can note that in.   
  
  
  
" Well... For your information dear Customer, the sign outside clearly says,  _Closed_...." He says to Chanyeol with a knowing look. The giant decides to narrow his eyes at him " And you cant sue us... we can sue you for trespassing"  
  
  
  
  
What?   
  
  
  
He was about to throw another argument when a voice interrupted them. Chanyeol regrets looking to where the voice came from. Because when he did, he held his breathe. The man is gorgeous, like god purposely dropped him on earth to show Chanyeol was heaven looks like in its purest form. He found his heart hammering under his ribcage when the gorgeous man made his way to the commotion. When he got closer, Chanyeol can outline the outstanding beauty the smaller held, his honey brown hair tousled on his forehead, those cute doe eyes looking straight at him. God Chanyeol wanted to take him home, He doesn’t mind having take outs.   
  
  
  
" Jongdae? What’s wrong?" God his voice, Chanyeol wants to choke and worship this person. Jongdae, the guy from earlier, frowned.   
  
  
" This guy here walked in the shop when CLEARLY there was a fucking large Closed sign hanging from our window..." Jongdae points out with a hose. Chanyeol ignores him. Because he couldn’t speak nor break his gaze on the latter. He was too damn good for his eyes. " And he has the guts to ignore me... Well he came in rushing like a mad man and slipped on a puddle."  
  
  
The angel gasped looking at him again with concern written all over his face. " Oh god are you okay? Jongdae! No matter what, always tend to the Customers care." His angel shouted at Jongdae.   
  
  
  
" By the way, he wanted to sue us for his stupidity"   
  
Chanyeol felt his throat tightening when the angel looked at him, looking like a kicked puppy. " You are...?"   
  
  
  
" I.. Uh.." Chanyeol flusters, shaking his head vigorously from side to side " N-No I w-was just kidding! I-Its really my fault! I’m stupid. And didn’t notice the sign sooner, I was just in a hurry and I saw the shop and I just came in without looking. And I’m sorry, I wont sue I swear!"   
  
  
  
  
Jongdae snorted, going beside the owner with a glint of amusement in his eyes. " Well no matter, we don’t open until 10 Sir. so come back later?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun gives him a smile, before tilting his head to the side as if he was waiting for Chanyeol to answer him. Chanyeol nods at them, bidding his goodbye, until when he took a step back, He slipped again. From the same puddle. and right infront of his angel and the annoying bitchy worker.   
  
  
  
he groaned in pain and his head was throbbing from the sound of that annoying laughter echoing. But it was all worth it when he opened his eyes, His angel was hovering beside him, asking him if he was okay. And god his hands felt like clouds. Yes Chanyeol is whipped for everything beautiful specifically this person.   
  
  
He wants to eat his words when the said angel smiled at him, helping him up. God he doesn’t mind giving out commitments. Fuck him and his assy mindset from earlier. Chanyeol's head was still throbbing when he got up and he clearly sees the worry on the smaller's face. Chanyeol gave a small smile reassuring the puppy that he was okay, but the pained look on his face did not by pass the smaller's eyes.   
  
  
  
With out hesitation, he took the giant's wrist leading him where the counter is. Jongdae wouldn’t stop laughing at his ass and decided to follow them. 

 

  
" Jongdae shut up and get a clean shirt from the back, and prepare him some tea." His angel barked, shutting the worker up. Chanyeol sat on a stool, his elbow on the table and his head resting on his hand. When the said male, retrieved a clean dry shirt, His angel had given it to him, asking to change so he wont catch a cold.   
  
" I’m really sorry, Please don’t sue us tho. You came here to get some flowers right? let me fix you a perfect bouquet for free. Sounds good right?"   
  
Chanyeol only nods, watching the smaller tie his apron on. " I’m Baekhyun by the way, Byun Baekhyun. I’m really sorry about Jongdae's attitude" 

  
" P-Park Chanyeol and Its fine..." Chanyeol spoke softly, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Baekhyun saw this and lift a hand over his head, this small comfort startled Chanyeol, and he felt his cheeks getting warmer. Baekhyun was so close and he could smell the strawberry scent on him (Not like Chanyeol is sniffing which he is tho)

  
" I think you'll be needing ice for this, " Baekhyun says, fanning his breathe infront of Chanyeol's face. The smaller must have not notice the closeness they were in because he kept on getting closer and closer. 

  
Chanyeol wanted to say something or do something but with the angel being too close, he couldn’t. 

" Aye Baek, I got some ice for the stupi— Uhh am I interrupting something?" 

 

  
Baekhyun hums, his head turning to his bestfriend who only looked at him with disbelief. Baekhyun was too innocent to even notice it himself. He turns back his attention to his customer when suddenly it hit him. Baekhyun had his hand on top of the giant's head and the other was resting comfortably on Chanyeol's broad shoulders. And he was close. Like legit close. He scrambled away in surprise and quickly apologized.   
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat, his own cheeks reddening. Jongdae smirks, giving the bag of ice in the giant's hands. Telling him to place it on his head. Jongdae looked past the stupid customer and watched as the owner trips in embarrassment while gathering some flowers. He glances at the giant, nudging him lightly. " Stop looking at the owner's ass you freak" 

  
Chanyeol blushes " I Wasn’t L-Looking!" 

" Sure you weren’t..." Jongdae smiles evilly " In case you are wondering, Baekhyun is totally single so go ahead" 

" I-What?" 

" I’m just saying, you guys are smitten for each other so I suggest you ask him out before I whip your ass" 

" I-I cant, maybe not today..?" 

Jongdae raised a brow at him. " Well whatever, and just saying. Baekhyun is arranging the flowers himself, be honored you oversized assplug." And with the he left him be and attended to the flowers. Chanyeol was shookt, wasn’t sure if its because of being honored or being called an assplug.... 

But he felt a bubble of glee on the pit of his stomach. It felt foreign but it felt nice. Like really nice. While Baekhyun was still gathering up some flowers, he already took off his dress shirt and pulling on the white shirt they gave him.   
  
  
  
" Sorry I took so long!" A cheerful voice stepped in breaking Chanyeol's thoughts. The latter goes behind the counter smiling at Chanyeol, letting the selected flowers down. " So Lets match the occasion. Which is?" 

  
" A Date" Chanyeol regretfully blurts out. In an instant the smile on Baekhyun's face disappeared. If you heard clearly over Chanyeol's beating heart, Jongdae face palmed. 

" Oh..." Baekhyun spoke softly, before plastering a forced smile. " Is she... Uhh how long have you been?" 

" Uh First date actually" And again, Jongdae did another face palm. 

" Then, Daffodils would do the trick." Baekhyun hums, plucking out a couple from the bundle he held. " And some Red tulips." 

  
Chanyeol watched as his slender fingers held the flowers, making Chanyeol gulp nervously. The atmosphere tensed up and Chanyeol is willing to lighten it up " Does... does it have any meaning? The flowers I mean.."  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun chuckles, nodding gently " Daffodils symbolizes new beginning. Its pretty but the scent if vague but meaningful. Red tulips for declaration of love... perfect for the occasion" The last part Baekhyun said it softly. Of course this handsome man was taken, Ofc, stupid Baekhyun don’t get your hopes up... He took his time, prepping the stems and arranging it flat on the special paper he had pulled out. He could feel the giant's eyes gazing at him, was he burning a hole on Baekhyun's head? He doesn’t know. and he doesn’t dare to look up.   
  
  
But he did, Chanyeol was looking straight at him that it ached. They've just met but Baekhyun was already getting weak until the taller's gaze. He whimpers going back to his job. After cutting the last string on the ribbon, he smiles proudly at his work. " I’m done!"   
  
  
  
  
" Oh.." The taller says, clearing his throat. Baekhyun hands him the bouquet along with the shattered pieces of his heart. " Thank you... very much"   
  
  
" Mhm no problem, You can come here anytime. Lets just say I can squeeze you into the vip list since my employee attacked you. Think of it as my apology for what happened earlier. Feel free to bring your girlfriend too!" Baekhyun smiles, but not the kind that can catch his ears.   
  
  
Chanyeol stumbled, standing up from his seat. But before Chanyeol could exit the shop, Baekhyun called for him " Chanyeol, Wait"   
  
  
  
The giant immediately stopped. He turns around to see the latter walking towards him with a gentle expression. " Here... " Chanyeol looked down, seeing Baekhyun pinning something on his shirt. " Golden rods for Encouragement. And a pink carnation for...for good luck" After he had pinned the small ornament on his shirt, he pats the giant's chest. " Think of these as my gift to you...Good luck Chanyeol shi"   
  
  
  
And then he left. Baekhyun was still planted on his spot, sighing as his shoulders heaves down. Jongdae came behind him, patting him on the back with a mop on his hands.   
  
  
" You lied you loser" Jongdae says, moping the puddle in front of him where Chanyeol slipped. "  _Pink_  carnations. Good luck my ass"   
  
  
" The great thing about flowers are... even if they are the same kind, the colors is what makes them special and meaningful. Carnations of all colors looks and smells the same but the meaning behind of each are different. And it goes for all varieties of flowers "  Baekhyun sighs again, shrugging.  
  
  
"But Pink...."   
  
  
" and your point?"   
  
  
" Awww is my baby boo heart broken? Love at first sight did something to yah didn’t it? "  
  
  
" I don’t even believe on those... sounds unreal especially for someone like me"   
  
  
" But you gotta admit, he was hot"   
  
  
Baekhyun nods dreamily " Very..."   
  
  
  
He looked down to his watch only to realize it was exactly 10, with a heavy heart he went to the door and flipped the closed sign to open and when he turned his body to head to the counter, the door swung open making Jongdae curse. Baekhyun chuckles, he was suppose to welcome whoever it was but he didn’t expect the giant standing infront of the door, looking red like earlier.  
  
  
  
 " Chanyeol? What--"  
  
  
" Hi! I’m PARK CHANYEOL"   
  
  
Baekhyun froze " uh... I know?"   
  
  
" I-I IM PARK CHANYEOL"   
  
  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle " I think we've already been done with introductions Chanyeol shi"   
  
  
  
" YES, AND IM PARK CHANYEOL, FUCKING GOD IM GRATEFUL THAT IM PARK CHANYEOL"  
  
  
  
Jongdae suddenly appeared next to Baekhyun with a what the fuck face " Want me to call an asylu--I mean mental hospital for fuckers like—I mean for people like him?" Baekhyun glared at him before taking a step forward to the giant with a smile.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol was red like the tulips on his hands. He wanted to tease him but the bizarre frantic face worried Baekhyun. " Chanyeol? Are you okay?"   
  
  
  
" N-NO I- IMEAN YES BUT OMFG, I KNOW THIS WILL SOUND WEIRD BUT HERE" Baekhyun yelps when the bouquet was shoved into his face. " AC-ACTUALLY  THESE ARE FOR YOU... PLEASE BYUN BAEKHYUN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"  
  
  
  
There was silence... Baekhyun was beyond confused. Was he suppose to give it to the person he likes? He was a date for Christ sakes.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat, " It wasn’t really a date with my girlfriend. My mom arranged it. Heck im single. Actually i planned to live life as a bachelor but when i saw you I kinda off got hit by an arrow. And i think I-I I-like you. And please Go out with me..."   
  
  
  
Baekhyun smiled, his cheeks warming up for the 5th time that day.   
  
  
  
Jongdae cuts in when the silence took a solid 3 minutes " So? Are you gonna stand there and stare at each other or what?"   
  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes while Chanyeol gave a glare. The smaller steps forward, lifting a hand over the pink carnation. " I lied "   
  
  
Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the slender fingers and Baekhyun countined looking straight at him this time. " Pink carnations means... I will never forget you..."   
  
  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was romantic..." Taehyung sighs his chin resting on top of his hands. Baekhyun chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. Kyungsoo agreed, leaning forward to smile at him. 

  
  
" Did he atleast kissed you when you said yes? " Kyungsoo says wiggling his eyebrows at him. Taehyung and Jongdae snickers in the background when Baekhyun decided to choke his bestfriend. All of them chatting and retelling their lovestories under the gazebo that Chanyeol had built a month ago. Baekhyun giggles, looking at his garden full of pride and joy. 

  
Jongdae snort, sipping from the his glass of lemonade " He was so clumsy, Park Chanyeol will trip or slip on anything with potential"   
  
  
Kyungsoo and Taehyung agrees " Obviously"   
  
  
Baekhyun laughs at that, He hears his name being called from afar. And when they turned their head. Chanyeol was waving at them with thier partners in toll. Baekhyun waves but suddenly.   
  
  
" Oh fuck!"   
  
  
  
Jongdae burst out of laughter, standing up from his seat and pointed at the giant " See!"   
  
he ignores his bestfriend and pushes himself up from his chair, dashing right where his husband slipped.   
  
  
" Yeollie... " Baekhyun frowns kneeling down beside him, craddling the latter's face into his hands. Chanyeol only groaned in pain, cursing the stpes to be slippery. Baekhyun nods at Jongin for them to give them space which they gladly gave. " What am i gonna do with you hm?"   
  
  
" Love me? Coo me? I dont mind any of that " Chanyeol grins. Baekhyun sighed and notices a hand hiding under his back.   
  
  
" What do you got there Yeol?"   
  
  
" Oh, I got you something after work" Chanyeol says, pulling out a beautiful arranged bouquet of Red Carnation flowers. Baekhyun gasped, looking at the delicate flowers tracing each petal with his fingers.    
  
  
" Red Carnations..." Baekhyun smiles, turning his eyes to look at Chanyeol.   
  
  
" For desire.. Passion and " Chanyeol starts to push himself up by the elbow, brushing his nose at Baekhyuns'  
  
  
Baekhyun's eyes started to flutter, giggling. " Everlasting love"   
  
  
And their love was sealed with a kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Totally did not think that was romantic " Jongdae mutters, leaning back to his boyfriend. " Yah, since when did Park Chanyeol studied?!"  

 


End file.
